Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 2 Salvation
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu lies to abandons Kag, she wont eat or drink & almost dies, Sessh takes her to his castle to stay, love blooms fast, Sessh hentai pranks Inu with Kikyo/Naraku scene, Kikyo tries to kill Inu, updated extended 7/11 comedy drama romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Authors note special thanks to **Crescent Moon 760, Nadine Joy, Hyperion 1124.**. readers, and reviewers, thanks love you guys, updated extended, July 9 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 2 Salvation**

**By Raven 2010 July 25 2010**

**The best plans gone awry, Inuyasha caught, his secret revealed, a changed miko**

"Kagome come with me, I want to talk to you Inuyasha said

"Okay" they went off alone

"Kagome after Naraku's dead" will you be my mate?

"Hah? what? Shocked Kagome asked

"You heard me wench" now what's your answer?

"Yes"

Inuyasha ,and Kagome were they spent a lot more time together, and became almost inseparable, the villagers were overjoyed, Inuyasha went for a walk one day, after that he slowly began to change, he became moody, distant, and to quiet. When asked what was wrong he did not answer, at first the others thought he was under a spell, possessed, or full of evil, being the powerful monk he was Miroku checked all of those things, and found nothing

"Miroku he is hiding something, and I'll find out what" Sango said

"I hate to admit but your right Sango"

They watched in silence as Inuyasha started disappearing for hours at a time without a word before leaving, he was completely different, and so changed that he was more like a stranger wearing the familiar clothes of their hanyou friend. Miroku's eyes filled with the unshed tears, he was holding back watching Kagome suffer in silence without so much as a single complaint, but Sango was filled with boiling, seething rage, and hunger for revenge now filled her once loving heart, and mind

"He's got it in his head that good old Kagome's always going to be there no matter what" Sango told him

"Sango my heart breaks for Kagome" how can that bastard be so damn cruel? If he has no real intentions of making a future with her he should have just let her be"

"I know Miroku, and I have a sneaking suspicion as to what it is, and if I catch him in it I will beat him fucking senseless with my hiraikotsu"

On another day Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha even though it was just a flash, she thought "I will follow him, and find out what the hells going on" Kagome started to follow Inuyasha

Miroku was about stop her "I cannot let Kagome Follow Inuyasha, and possibly see something that will destroy her forever" Miroku stated

Sango put her arm out in front of Miroku, and across his chest "No Miroku I know this may sound cruel, but let her go, it will happen sooner or later we can't stop her forever, all we can do is be there for, and comfort her after whatever it is happens"

As Kagome followed Inuyasha he stopped, a pair of hands reached out, took his and pulled him behind some high bushes. Kagome crept over to where they were, peeked and saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, Kikyo had her left leg wrapped around his right thigh, kissing him

Kagome's heart stopped, she had a huge knot in her gut, and knew she had to get the hell out of there fast, she took off fast, she was far away bent over and puked her guts up. The strange part even to her was that she could not cry even as badly as she was hurting, two hours later Kagome had managed to make it back to camp

"Kagome thank god your back" are you alright? Sango asked "What happened?

"Yeah fine never better, it was an interesting walk"

"If you need to talk we are here for you" Miroku told her

"Thanks guys" Kagome said, then told them some of what she saw with Inuyasha, and Kikyo but not much more

In a blind rage "I am going to kill that selfish, rat faced, pig" Sango vowed

"No Sango let him go, think about it in one way it could have been worse" what if we had become mates, and then I discovered it? Even worse if we were mated, and had pups and he did that"

"You have an excellent point there Kagome" Miroku stated

"Maybe so, but I still think he needs his treasure removed" Sango ground out

"Yikes" Miroku exclaimed, then put his hand over his own treasure

"Ah thanks Sango for that beautiful mental image, hehehe" Kagome joked

Over the next few days no one saw hide nor hair of Inuyasha. Kagome was unusually quiet, and sullen. She barely slept, or ate, as much as the others tried to get her to eat she refused, but the one thing they noticed, and felt was her new hate, and silent rage mixed with it

"I'm worried about her" Sango voiced her concerns

"Aye as am I child" Keade stated

"This is Inuyasha's doing" Miroku said "I would like to beat him senseless"

"Yes Inuyasha chases a clay thing that he cannot possibly have a future with, and I have told him as much many times, but he refuses to listen" Keade told them

"Yes but that hatred, and rage coming from her" I have a feeling that Inuyasha's in deep shit, and I very much look forward to seeing him suffer the fallout" Miroku commented

"Me to" Sango, and Keade agreed

Two days later Inuyasha showed up "Oi lets get going we've got jewel shards to find" Inuyasha had the nerve to bark as if nothing had happened

This time unlike the others Inuyasha was in for a nasty little surprise, before Sango could bonk him over the head, or miroku yell at him, or Keade scold him, a real shocker was about to take place. And it was a shocking one that would go down in history, and be remembered by all

"Oi bastard, all tired out from getting your cock sucked on for the past two fucking days?" Kagome hatefully wisecracked

"What the fuck? Inuyasha replied "What's your problem?

"You heard me mutt face" or are your ears clogged up with dog shit? She needled

"I don't know, or care why the fuck your talking to me like that Ka-go-me, but it stops now wench, or else"

"Or else what? you whipped, wet, tail between your legs Inu bitch" she bit

Sesshoumaru was passing by heard it, stopped, hopped up onto one of the high tree branches overlooking the village, waited, watched, and continued listening "Little brother you never cease to be entertaining"

"Kagome you better quit now before I get serious"

"To quote your famous words, fuck you" and may I add? Up yours all the way, and around the corner"

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about" he barked

"Well let me demonstrate, since your shit clogged brain is obviously blocking out all memories of it, oh Kikyho suck my dick, oh yes I knew you could take the whole thing in your mouth" Kagome needled "But then it ain't hard being where it's only the size of a dried up, brittle twig"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Deep red faced hanyou screamed

Sesshoumaru fell off the tree branch, landing on his ass, and almost pissed himself laughing "Oh, oh my gods the miko is raunchy, finally she's letting the imbecile have it, thank you kamis you've just granted me my fondest wish"

"Did ya rump rider the bitch to? Kagome said

"What, what the fuck is that?

"Inuyasha we as men both know Kagome's referring to riding the rear, using the back door" Miroku said, while inwardly laughing "Sinking the pole in the muddy hole" he added to rile the hanyou more

"Yeah please Inuyasha even I know that, and I'm way younger then you" Sango said

"Inuyasha do ye not believe in using the front door? Keade razzed

"Ahhhhhhhhh, your all sick" he screamed, while covering his ears with his hands "Sick bastards" he said then ran

"Pussy" Kagome called out after him

"Bye, bye Kikyyasha" Sango wisecracked

"He is without a doubt the dumbest hanyou there is, was, or ever will be" Sesshoumaru thought

"Well kids looks like we get some time off" Miroku joked

"Yup bout fucking time to" Kagome said "Hey maybe if he's a good bitch Kikyboo will let him have time off for being a good dog"

**A broken miko, a monks tears, and a furious taiyoukai**

Consumed by hate, and hurt Kagome had gotten to the point that she stayed near, slept under, and against the Goshinboko tree. At first the others carried her into the hut but she always returned to the tree, they finally gave up when a powerful barrier went up around her, one that even Miroku as powerful as he was could not break

Three days passed Kagome had neither ate, nor drank anything, as she lay under the tree, the barrier finally came down. Miroku went over to her, sat down with his legs folded, lifted Kagome's body onto his lap, and put his arms around her, cradling her head in his arm and started crying

"Kagome I love you" please come back? stay here, you can't leave not like this" please come back? Miroku said, while tears poured like rain from his eyes

Hearing this Sango's heart ached, she felt like a knife had been plunged into it, and a tinge of jealousy took over "He loves her" all this time he's been in love with Kagome" she thought until she heard his next words

"Kagome I love you, please you can't leave me like this, you're the only sister I have" please come back to us? Miroku pleaded

Sango felt guilty for what she had felt only moments ago, went to Miroku and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him "Miroku I'm sorry I don't know what to do" Sango said

"Sango?

"Yes Miroku"

"Sango I, I promise no more flirting with, groping, or lechering, after other women, I never want to hurt you like this, I'm sorry for all the times I have in the past. Sango I love you I need to know" do you love me? And would you have me as a husband? Kagome told me many times about my flirting, I am only sorry that it took this to make me realize"

"Yes Miroku I do love you, and I would be honored, and fortunate to have you as my husband, you will make a fine husband"

"Thank you Sango, I don't know what to do, all of my spiritual training never prepared me for anything like this"

"She's given up"

Miroku reached up and put one hand on Sango's hand "She isn't responding, her heartbeat and breathing are slowing down, I do not think she has much time left. Sango, if she dies, and after the burial service is over I will be leaving the village for a time, I intend to hunt down, and kill Inuyasha" Miroku said while tears soaked the front of his robe

Sango looked and saw that Miroku's eyes had grown even colder then Sesshoumaru's "I will be at your side, and help you when you do, I want a piece of the bastard myself" Sango replied

"Thank you Sango"

Little did they know who had just returned, and heard the last part of the conversation, their words had hit him hard, and were like a dagger in his heart, his heart lurched in his chest, and ached then. Fury, concern, and lust for vengeance filled his mind, next Miroku, and Sango heard a deep sensual voice say

"Monk, taija what has happened here? what is wrong with the miko? What happened to her? Asked Sesshoumaru

Sango, and Miroku both turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, then both said "Inuyasha that bastard, Inuyasha that's what happened to her. And what is wrong with her is that she will not eat or drink and has not for three days now" Miroku answered

"She refuses all food, and drink, we take her into the hut but then she comes back out here to the goshimboko tree, and stays beneath it" Sango explained

"Lord Sesshoumaru it is our belief that she has lost the will to live" Miroku added

"I see" Sesshoumaru responded

They told Sesshoumaru what little they knew of the details because Kagome hadn't told them very much, Miroku turned, looked at then locked eyes with the demon lord, and what Sesshoumaru saw next almost made him shudder. Miroku's eyes were so cold, dead, devoid of life, and hate filled with no signs of emotion in them, in all his long existence never had Sesshoumaru seen a human look like this, and what he was about to hear next would shock him to his very core

"Lord Sesshoumaru would it offend you if I kill your brother? Miroku asked with an almost demonic smile on his lips

"Monk that is a task best left to me, but if you wish it that badly and persist I will not stop you, as you said if the miko dies you'd hunt down and kill the hanyou, and I fully understand the half breed's ability to push others over the edge, and then act as if he had done nothing wrong"

"But if I get to him first he's all mine" Sango said

"I wish to take the miko with me, I can help her, and she will not die that I promise you, the miko will be well protected, cared for, and kept out of Inuyasha's reach, she will have the best of everything" Sesshoumaru stated

Miroku with Kagome still his arms stood up, and placed her into Sesshoumaru's arms, he held her bridal style. Sango ran into the hut grabbed Kagome's bag swiftly came out and handed it to Sesshoumaru he put it over one arm

"Thank you I know you will lord Sesshoumaru, you are an honorable Tayoukai, and never lie" Miroku answered

"Thank you monk"

**Brothers, the confrontation, the battle begins, the raging ookami**

What they were about to hear, and see happen next from Sesshoumaru would shock them and would never be forgotten. Because this was something completely uncharacteristic for the calm, stoic demon lord. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to leave with Kagome Inuyasha appeared, and immediately saw red

"Oi bastard what the fuck are you doing here? What the hell are you doing with Kagome? And where are you trying to take her? Because she ain't going nowhere with you" Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru said nothing, he very calmly put Kagome back into Miroku's arms, and dropped her bag to the ground. Sesshoumaru was in front of Inuyasha in a second with one hand wrapped around his throat, and the other balled into a fist which soon connected with Inuyasha's jaw, and all at the same time

"Half breed you dare to question me you piece of shit, and then place demands upon me" who the fuck do you think you are? Where have you been hah? You self centered, spoiled egotistical little uncaring selfish bastard, you act like a little bitch" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Kiss my a" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru's tightening grip on his throat

"Inuyasha the night you were conceived that is the one time father should have pulled out, and tossed you onto the floor, then throw fucking acid on it to make sure it did not spawn you into existence. You sick fuck, you constantly make this miko suffer for that dead clay poppet bitch of yours" Sesshoumaru said

"Fuck you lord Wenchmaru"

"Well Inutarta I am not female, unlike you I am one hundred percent male, and I love women, live ones, bitchy little sister" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

"You prick, arrogant, cocky, stuck up, stick up his ass, cold, frigid bastard" Inuyasha snapped, eyes burning with rage

"Yes I have a prick, not a small one like yours, and frigid never, but you must be that is why you like zombies they don't ask for passion" do they? Limpyasha" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Well maybe I should just cut yours off"

"Listen little bitch your obvious jealous penis envy is really childish, and sick" Sesshoumaru coldly responded "Are you a girl dressed as a boy?

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha snapped, then tried violently grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm, Sesshoumaru easily dodged his attempt

"Kagome is coming with me" Sesshoumaru calmly stated "_**If you try to interfere with**_, _**prevent it, or attempt to find her after she is gone, I will fucking castrate then, gut you like a fish" is that understood bitch? **_Sesshoumaru yelled

Just then rage filled Kouga appeared with murder in his eyes, and blood on his claws, it was then the others noticed the claw marks on Inuyasha's body. And watched as the enraged wolf glared murderously at the hanyou, with his blue turned violet from the red bleeding into them eyes, which were quickly becoming red, and bared fangs

"Well mutt face I finally caught up with you, ya got away, and ran like a little pussy. Sorry hey everybody, I just found out what happened to Kagome because of dog turd here, I was pounding on him for it, then I was going to come here and check on her" Kouga told them

Kouga walked over to Miroku still holding a limp Kagome in his arms. Kouga looked sniffed and his eyes welled up with tears. Then he gently stroked the top of Kagome's head, and ran his finger's down her cheek, then lightly kissed her lips, as his heart broke beyond repair

"I love you Kagome" Kouga whispered "Mutt face I'll kill you"

"Ohhhhh shit" Sango, and Miroku said in the same breath

Kouga's eyes bled red, only rage covered his handsome face, and murder filled his heart "This is for you Kagome" he said softly _**"Mutt face now you die, because I'm gonna fucking kill ya, you selfish, heartless bastard" how the fuck can you do some shit like this to her? Gods I never hated anything in my whole life like I do you" Kouga screamed**_

Sango reached out, grabbed the enraged wolf prince, in her attempt to stop him she stood behind him, and wrapped her arms around his pinning his arms at his sides "Sango let go the bastard's mine this time he's gone to far" Kouga said

"Kouga calm down look that's why the fight, Sesshoumaru has him for the same reason, he has come here to take her away. He was about to leave with her when Inuyasha showed up, and started his shit, when Sesshoumaru is finished he is yours"

"Yeah Sango I guess your right" he calmed then she let him go

Inuyasha persisted with Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru kept pounding him, after a few more hits Sesshoumaru landed the final blow to Inuyasha's jaw, which sent Inuyasha flying a good 30 feet away. Sesshoumaru walked back over to Miroku, took Kagome in his arms, and Sango handed him her bag, Sesshoumaru was in mid air with Kagome, when Inuyasha who had managed to come around, got up then charged at Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha was about to draw tetsuseiga, when Sesshoumaru snapped his acid whip across Inuyasha's chest, then two more times at the ground in front of his feet to stress his point.

Kouga got behind Inuyasha, grabbed his hair wrapped it around his hand, pulled him down to the ground forcing Inuyasha to stay on his knees, and Kouga's other hand held Inuyasha's right wrist locking his right arm behind his back

"Go Sesshoumaru I've got him, he's not going anywhere, and besides I am not done with him yet" Kouga said

"Kouga prince of wolves he is yours, you may do with him as you please, and thank you your help, it will not be forgotten" Sesshoumaru said

"Your welcome Sesshoumaru"

"Another time half breed" Sesshoumaru coolly stated

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome salvation**

As Sesshoumaru flew with Kagome in his arms, and took in her scent rose mixed with her natural scent, it calmed him. He looked down at her and could not understand Inuyasha's actions with the miko he now held in his arms, the one he showed jealousy over so many times in the past

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**We know by her scent she is our mate, ours, we need her, and she needs us, must protect, and help our mate, save her, mate must not die"**__ it _pleaded

Sesshoumaru

_**Silence I am aware of this, but we must also give her time to heal, I have no intention of losing her, or letting her die" **_

Beast

"_**Yes Sesshykins" **_it teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**Insufferable, annoying pest"**_

Beast

"_**Yes and I got it from you daddy" **_it ragged

Sesshoumaru

"_**shut up and go chase chase your tale"**_

They arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle, he gracefully landed just outside the front doors

"Welcome back lord Sesshoumaru" the staff greeted

"Azumi?

"Yes my lord?

"You will see to Kagome's care only, someone else will take over your duties. Also send for Akane the healer"

"Yes my lord, it will be an honor, and I will send for the healer right away" Azumi answered

"Thank you" he replied

Sesshoumaru remembered his father called on her, Akane was not only a healer, she was a sorceress who used powerful ancient magic's and she was also able to see the future. She'd be perfect to help Kagome, Sesshoumaru had her placed in a large private room next to his, after she was bathed dressed, and made comfortable Sesshoumaru went to see her he sat in a chair next to her bed

**Akane the sorceress healer**

Azume knocked on the door to announce Akane's arrival, Sesshoumaru thanked her, then Azumi left, Akane entered the room, Sesshoumaru told Akane what he knew, she checked Kagome, opened her bag, she had various vials, small bottles of potions, and pouches of herbs in it. Akane poured a small amount of potion into a bowl, then dipped a piece of cloth into it, absorbed some of it, opened Kagome's mouth, and squeezed the cloth slowly letting the drops go down kagome's throat, then took out a second potion, and did the same

"Sesshoumaru there is a third, but for this one I need 3 drops of your blood" Akane said

"For what reason?

"This will bind her to you, I know you want her to live, and being bound to you will make her want to live, she will fight to survive, and become stronger" Akane explained

"I understand" he replied "Let it be done"

Then without hesitation Sesshoumaru used one of his claws to cut the tip of his finger, and put the three drops of blood into the potion "I can see Sesshoumaru weather you like it or not you have a long future with her"

"Akane that is no problem for me I assure you, my beast seems to have the same idea the pest desires her"

"I see Sesshoumaru your beast has chosen it's mate that is good to hear, she is a very powerful miko but she does not know how powerful, with the proper training she would be even more powerful. Your pups would be beautiful, very powerful, and have a combination of both your powers, they'd be immune to all miko's "

"When she is feeling better I will train her for that, how to fight, and use weapons as well" Sesshoumaru told Akane

Akane slowly drizzled the third potion down Kagome's throat, but this time she did not use the cloth to do it. The minute the potion entered Kagome's body the color came back into her skin, then her breathing, and heart beat returned to normal again, her life force strengthened, and increased

"Tell me Sesshoumaru what of that brother of yours?

"He is the cause of miko's current condition, I went to his village, and found the monk holding her in his arms crying, and an enraged taija. I was about to take her with me when Inuyasha showed up, I had to deal with him, then I left Inuyasha in the hands of a very enraged wolf prince who is also mad for the same reason"

"Ah yes prince Kouga of the wolf tribe, your brother will be lucky if he even survives Kouga's rath" Akane said

"Precisely" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

Akane put her hand on Kagome's head "Sesshoumaru would you like to know all of what happened? Because while I have my hand on her I can see, and hear everything that led to this"

"Yes Akane I would"

"Inuyasha asked her to be his mate after Naraku's defeat, they were happy, not long after this he started changing, at first no one knew why the taija voiced her suspicions to the monk, afterward he started disappearing daily, then stayed away. He had been gone for a couple days, your miko caught a glimpse of him one day, followed, and saw him with the clay miko, who had one leg wrapped around his kissing him, after this your miko became ill with grief"

Hearing this made Sesshoumaru feel repulsion with a knot in his gut, and he wanted to vomit "Disgusting" he thought

"Sesshoumaru I must say I do find this to be quite disgusting"

"As do I Akane, and I wash just thinking the same thing"

"Hmm and I see that you almost beat him to a bloody pulp, then the wolf prince came with already bloodied claws, the wolf prince had already beaten Inuyasha before you. He is very much in love with the miko, but would never stand in the way of her happiness with another"

"Yes prince Kouga appeared while Inuyasha, and I were fighting, he said he'd just found out about what Inuyasha had done to her. He also promised to kill Inuyasha, then gave her a gentle kiss, and confessed his love to the miko" Sesshoumaru replied "As I was leaving Inuyasha tried to stop me, Kouga pinned him, then told me to go, and stated that he was not done with Inuyasha, and I left" Sesshoumaru explained

"Sesshoumaru would you like to know what happened to Inuyasha after you left?

"Yes very much I must admit I am quite curious"

"Inuyasha is now in a coma from the beating the wolf prince inflicted upon him, and nearly died. Inuyasha will be incapacitated for quite a long time before he is able to function again" Akane explained

"Interesting" Sesshoumaru said, then an evil grin crossed lips

"Okay Sesshoumaru when you smile someone is about to die" will it be anyone I know?

"Not this time Akane I have something much better in mind"

"Why Sesshoumaru you scheming like a female this is the proudest moment of my life"

"Who little old innocent me, now would I do that?

"Yes, all jokes aside Sesshoumaru since Inuyasha is going to be incapacitated for a good while that ought to give you plenty of time to bond with, court the miko, and make her your mate. She will come around and respond to you faster then you think"

"Akane how long will Inuyasha be out of it?

"Oh I think the dear little Hanyou will be out of it, and out of the way for about 3 months, or maybe more"

Sesshoumaru told Akane his plot and, what he was going to do to Inuyasha when he was out of his coma, and functioning again she almost choked laughing "Sesshoumaru you little devil you are truly evil, an never cease to amaze me" Akane teased

"Well I am a demon" aren't I? he said then laughed

"So true, but be a good boy, and don't be to rough" she replied

"But Akane good boys have no fun, and kami's know I am fun" he joked

"Yes in many wicked ways" she tease

**The awakening miko**

As the days passed Sesshoumaru did his usual daily routine of checking on Kagome, he sat in the chair next to her bed, and sometimes hold her hand. But this day was different while Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand she tightened her fingers around his hand, his heart leapt with joy, he held her hand up and stroked the side of his face with the back of it

Kagome said Inuyasha's name, Sesshoumaru's heart nearly fell out of his chest, and he was pissed beyond belief, and thought "Even after all the half breed has done she still clings to him, and calls his name" until he heard

"Inuyasha I hate you, I want you dead" why can't you die? I wish I had never met you, Sesshoumaru was right all along, now I see why he hates you" she said

At first hearing this shocked Sesshoumaru, then his filled heart with joy again, and he gripped her hand tighter. He stayed silent for a while and waited. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's hand tighten around his a lot more, then before. he put her hand back against the side of his face she opened her eyes

But he never expected, and had no idea how changed she had become, it would be a permanent but harmless side affect of his blood Akane had added to the third potion, and gave to Kagome. She was no longer meek, easily intimidated, or shy, she was also now very uninhibited, and a lot stronger in many ways

"Se, Se Sesshoumaru your face is so hot" are you ill? She asked and gave him a big smile

"No miko I am not ill, I am warm for another reason"

"Ooo is it a pervy reason? Kagome teased with a big smile "Sesshoumaru kami you smell so good sandalwood mixed with your scent"

"She is scenting me, I cannot believe it a human female scenting me, my blood in the potion that must be it. I wonder in what other ways she's been affected, Akane you sneaky, conniving female you did no tell me this" Sesshoumaru thought

"Hm bet he'd be fun to bite" Kagome thought

"Kagome are you hungry?

"You called me by my name?

"Kagome is your name" or have you changed it and not told me? He teased

"It's just that you've never used my name before" Seshoumaru where are we exactly?

"In my castle, I took you from Keade's village, and brought you here. You hadn't eaten or drank for three days, I learned what happened" Sesshoumaru told her everything that happened

"You mean Kouga beat Inuyasha? Then you? Then Kouga again? Damn all the good shit happens when I'm out of it" she joked

"Yes we did, and the half breed is now in a coma, and nearly died from the beating prince Kouga gave him. The monk, and the wolf prince also promised to kill him, the monk swore that if you had died that he would hunt down, and kill Inuyasha, and the taija said she would help him" Sesshoumaru said

"Yup that's Sango hot tempered as always, gotta love her, but Miroku now that surprises me"

"Yes and I have never in all of my long life seen a human look the way the monk did"

"Sesshoumaru what do you mean?

"He for a moment was much like a demon only colder eyes"

"Sesshoumaru why did you save me?

"Because you did not deserve to die for such a trivial thing as Inuyasha"

"Would you eat here with me lord of the west? If you want to" she asked in an almost teasing tone

"Yes I would be more then happy to, teasing little miko" he joked

He asked Azumi to bring their meals to the room, when Azumi came with the food "Hello my lady it is good to see you awake, my name is Azumi"

"It's nice to meet you Azumi, but please just call me Kagome"

"As you wish" the meal was rice, with various vegetables, beef that was cut into strips, and fruits, all served with green tea. Kagome was in awe "Azumi this is beautiful" Kagome praised "Please give the cook my thanks?

"Thank you Kagome cook will love that"

Azumi turned her back to Kagome, then gave Sesshoumaru a wink, with a sneaky lecherous grin, as if to say I know what's going on. Sesshoumaru let out a low barely audible grunt, but it was easily heard by Azumi. She was an Inu. little did he know Kagome also heard it for she now had enhanced hearing, Azumi gave Amaya the cook Kagome's message

"You see and that's far more then I get from most of those rich snobs, hmm I am going to love having this girl around" Azumi what's she like?

"Amaya for a human she is very kind, has a pleasant attitude, and manners and is very, very beautiful, with long thick wavy thigh length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, she is also a miko. I dare say I think her beauty rival's our lord's mother"

"Azumi if lord Sesshoumaru loses her I shall personally hunt him down, and kill him myself" Amaya joked

"Amaya I scented them while I was there, our lord is very attracted to her. I think he's finally chosen a mate"

"Well thank the Kami's, I thought we were all going to die of old age waiting" Amaya humorously replied

"You know Amaya I only faintly detected it but that miko has ingested a small amount of our lords blood, her scent is different from the first day she was brought here, I noticed it after Akane visited and tended to the miko"

"Ahh Akane that clever old witch, she got our lord to put some of his blood in one of her potions, then fed it to the girl" Amaya said

"But why? Azumi asked

"To bind her to lord Sesshoumaru, she will go through some changes nothing drastic, she will be stronger, a bit more aggressive ,and other things" Amaya explained

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome enjoyed their meal, talked, got to know each other, and found out they had a lot in common, there was a knock at the door "Enter" Sesshoumaru said

The door slid open, and Rin stepped in "My lord may Rin visit with Kagome?

"Yes you may Rin"

Rin ran over to Kagome, and they hugged each other, "Are you going to stay here with us Kagome?

"Yes Rin she is" Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh good, I am pleased to hear that" Rin said

"Thank you Rin" Kagome replied

"I must be going now" said Rin hugged Kagome and left

"I would not mind having one like her" Kagome commented

**True feelings, a first kiss leads to pleasure**

"Sesshoumaru what do you think of me? Kagome asked

"You are kind, loyal, trustworthy, honest, and a beauty" And what do you think of me? He asked

Kagome sat up on the edge of the futon "Ouch"

"What is wrong Kagome? He asked "Are you injured?

"My leg has a bad cramp in it"

"Do not move, or try to get up I will check it"

Sesshoumaru leaned over to check her leg, then was shocked when at lightning speed hands cupped his face, and lips took his in a hungry fevered kiss, she swiftly parted his lips with her tongue, to which he swiftly gave her access. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, and Kagome let out a moan, and attacked her tongue with his own, causing her to tighten her grip on him, Sesshoumaru's beast purred in delight, then roared in lust

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate wants us, she tastes so sweet, at last mate is ours, all ours, see I told you so, want to taste something else" **_it said_**, **_then did a doggie happy dance

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh silence you perverted pestering dog, stop bugging me, shut up, and lets enjoy this" **_

**Lemon starts**

After kissing each other senseless, and nearly breathless, Kagome moved lips from his, down his cheek, neck, and collar bone, to his chest the touch of her warm mouth on his skin drove him to the brink of insanity. But when he felt her tongue touch his skin tasting him, he nearly lost all self control

"Ohh good god's woman" he said while sitting on the futon, as he gripped the side of the futon with one hand, and the other tangled in her raven locks

Kagome reached for, untied then, then opened his hakama "I will not leave you to suffer, I am hungry Sesshoumaru, I want to taste you" she took his already hard as a rock, thick, long length out "Wow so big it's a banquet, I won't be hungry for a week after this"

"Ahhh miko"

She wrapped her hand around, then lovingly stroked it up and down till he arched his back, knowing that he could not stand much more she then took him into her hot mouth. At first she moved torturously slow, then after a long time sped up her pace, he was hanging on to the futon as if for dear life

"_**Ye, ye, yes Kagomeee" **_he called, and came so hard he thought his head was going to explode

"Sesshoumaru you taste divine, better then I hoped for"

"Woman I have never felt anything so pleasurable in my life"

He kissed her deep, then she felt his lips kissing their way down to her neck, he licked her neck, and scented her arousal spike high "Oh Sesshoumaru"

"Now little one it is my turn"

Before Kagome knew it she was on her back, with her ass on the edge of the futon, legs spread wide, with a famished Tayoukai dining on her. He worked her with his hot tongue inside, and out sending her mind into another world, and her body into a state of almost unbearable pleasure, as multiple orgasms hit her

"_**Oh yes, yes, yes Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate tastes so good, ours no other male will have her, want to taste her again, must mark mate soon"**_

Sesshoumaru

"Will you be quiet? You are worse then a nagging wife"

Beast

"_**Beastie wants to fuck, I'm a horny dog who's just found his mate" so what the hell do you expect? Now shut up, and get us some pussy, want pussy now" **_it answered, they repeated this on each other several more times

**Lemon ends**

"Amaya do you sense that?

"Yes Azumi the miko has taken our lord past the first few stages of courtship, and went ahead to the pleasuring each other before mating part. I believe they will be mated a lot sooner then we thought. I think they will need a good meal after their recent activities"

See Azumi I told you that lord Sesshoumaru's blood a small amount though it was did change her not only did it bind her to him but she wanted him and acted upon it she has become uninhibited before she was meek and shy. She will be as vicious as lord Sesshoumaru with any who try to attack her in any way" Amaya explained

They served Sesshoumaru, and Kagome a large variety of foods, as Amaya said they were extra hungry, after the meal was done Sesshoumaru took Kagome on a tour of the gardens, and his lands she loved all the wide variety of flowers, and plants that he had

"Kagome would you like to stay here with me?

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru?

"I have never been more sure of anything in all my life"

"Yes I'd like that very much" she said

"Oh miko?

"Yes Tayoukai"

"I am very hungry"

"Yikes, but you just ate" said Kagome

"Yes but this time I'm hungry for, and want to taste miko meat, so run if you do not wish to be caught" he said, then licked his lips

Kagome ran into a deep part of his private garden, he caught her, and taste her he did over and over again, and she him. After a long time they fell asleep in each others arms three hours later they woke up

"You know I never knew Youkai meat tasted so good" Kagome teased

"Yes but I very much prefer miko meat raw, and uncooked" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh yeah no more miko meat your on a diet, starting now"

"Now Kagome you can't do that to a starving tayoukai, you'd deny him his food"

She bolted, looked back, blew him a kiss, then stuck her tongue out at him, and took off, Sesshoumaru was in hot pursuit of his prize, she ran through the kitchen trying to hide

"Oh hello Kagome it is nice to meet you" Amaya greeted

"And it's nice to meet you, god's I love your cooking thank you for all the delicious food" Kagome praised

"Thank you Kagome"

"Oh crap he's coming" Kagome said, in seconds Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen with Kagome slung over his shoulder "Ahh damn that canine nose of yours that's not fair"

"Now miko did you really think that you could escape me?

"Now children play nice and don't break anything" Amaya joked

"Yes mother" Sesshoumaru teased

"Sesshoumaru where are you taking me? Kagome asked

"To the hot spring, I have to wash my miko she got all dirtied up playing in the garden"

"Yes a big bad dog did it" she teased

Amaya told Azumi all the events with Sesshoumaru chasing Kagome, smiling, and joking "You mean lord Sesshoumaru was actually playing? Are you kidding me? Amaya

"No it really happened and he seems truly happy" Amaya answered

At the hot spring**, **Sesshoumaru was about to drop Kagome into the water, but she out smarted him using her foot she tripped him into the water, and took off saying "Na, na, na, na, na"

"Ahhh damn females always so treacherous, she got me with my own attempted prank. ohhh but I will find a way to get revenge" he thought

**Sesshoumaru's dinner prank**

It was dinner time and Sesshoumaru already had his revenge planned, after the food was served Sesshoumaru took both his own, and Kagome's food, then ran"Sesshoumaru you dirty thieving dog get back here you little weasel"

"Catch me if you can little miko" he said, Kagome took off after him

When they were both far away Amaya, and Azumi laughed so hard tears ran from their eyes "You've seen it for yourself Azumi"

"Yes Amaya, and it is hilarious, I never thought that I would live to see the day that lord Sesshoumaru would chase someone in jest"

Kagome caught up to Sesshoumaru "Give me my food you rat"

"Yes but you have to give me something in return" he said, while he held the two trays up over his head

"Ok I give up you win" what do you want Sesshoumaru?

"A kiss"

Kagome walked over to, and stood in front of him, but instead of a kiss she grabbed his length and massaged it, then with her other hand cupped, and massaged his balls at the same time. Sesshoumaru's stiffness was aching with need, and in desperate of relief fast, Kagome was loving every minute of it

"Woman I wanted only a kiss"

"Yeah but this so much more fun"

"Oh is that so little miko"

**Lemon starts**

In the blink of an eye they were in the bath house, and in the hot spring water, Kagome found herself with a now very horny Tayoukai behind her with his long strong arms around her, Sesshoumaru tilted her head back kissed her hotly, and trailed his lips down her neck, he took her left breast in his left hand. At the same time he put his right hand between her legs using his fingers to massage her pearl, and soon had her writhing, Kagome wanted him to join in and come with her she reached back, took his length in her left hand, and worked it, she had her right hand tangled in his silver locks they both moaned

"_**Yes, yes Sesshoumaruuu"**_

"_**Ahh Kagome" **_

They both cried out as massive orgasms over took them, both spent, and panting they rested,. Kagome turned and faced him "Sesshoumaru this is the first time I have seen you naked god's you are gorgeous"

"As are you I could just eat you alive"

"Now Sesshoumaru I told you no more miko meat for you"

"Not to worry my sweet little miko I have something in mind"

Sesshoumaru put her back against the bank of the hot spring, parteded her folds with his fingers, put his length between her nether lips, and made sure it was below, and that every stroke would pass against her pearl, and opening, then closed her thighs, and moved back and forth

"Kagome look at me don't close your eyes, I want to watch you while you come" he didn't have to wait long she looked in his eyes with lust filled pleading eyes

"_**Se ssho ma ru" **_she cried out, as orgasms hit her one after another, on her last one he joined her hard and long

**Lemon ends**

The two left the bath house to seek out their food trays, they weren't where Sesshoumaru had left them, so he went to the dining hall and found them covered, and sitting on the table with a note from Amaya, eat before you two starve to death it said

Kagome read it and cracked up laughing "Love Amaya I do"

Amaya who was in the kitchen heard her and smiled "That's my girl" she thought

The following morning when they were seated at the table, Amaya came out of the kitchen "Lord Sesshoumaru there'll be no more food thievery, or I'll have to hand down a very harsh sentence upon you" she teased

"Amaya I assure I did no such thing, it is a crime of which I am innocent of"

"Yes my guilty lord" Amaya answered teasingly

"Ahhh females you cannot win, a male has lost the war before the battle has even started. I know already you and Kagome will ban together, and have all the other females in my castle united with you" Sesshoumaru teased

"Aw you know you love, and can't live without us" Kagome teased

"And you may want to remember my lord without us you'd have nothing, your castle would shut down, and if you take a mate she will want a clean home to live in, will she not, hmm? Amaya taunted then gave Sesshoumaru a sneaky glance, he didn't say a word but caught the hint

"Ah nag, nag, nag and we're not even married" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Now, now my lord I do believe that is Kagome's job" Amaya joked

Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had been together for 5 days now, they both had the same problem but neither told the other. Each night when they went to their rooms, both lay there awake unable to sleep, they missed each other, and thoughts of one another filled their minds

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**It's been a full 5 days" what are you waiting for? Mate, claim our mate, she wants us as badly as we want her" **_his beast nagged

Seshoumaru

"Ahh be quiet you nag"

Beast

"_**Yeah and if I wait for you I will die a lonely horny virgin, if that happens I shall castrate you" **_it said

Sesshoumaru

"Yes traitor, and if you try I shall bind you so that you cannot move, then drop you in the middle of cat demon territory, and watch the cats play with their new doggie toy"

Beast

"_**Miserable dog I hate you" **_it whined _**"Bastard, I wanna fuck"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Aw stop lying, and I love you to" **_

**A late night visit, and mating**

Kagome had been in Sesshoumaru's castle for a full week already, Kagome, and Seshoumaru felt deeply connected not only physically, but spiritually as well, it was time for bed and everyone went to their rooms. Sesshoumaru lay there thinking about his little miko, he missed her already, after laying there awake for what felt like forever but in reality was only a brief period of time he started to doze off

He was woke up when he felt his bed covers being lifted up, and someone getting into bed with him, he did not have to ask he knew by the scent who it was. Kagome lay in front of him put his arm around herself, then put her body against his, and wrapped him tightly in her embrace Sesshoumaru played possum, and had a big smile from ear to ear when she was all settled in, and comfortable

A deep sexy voice said "What took you so long my little miko? He teased

Kagome almost leapt out of her skin "Sesshoumaru you scared the life out of me"

"This is my bed is it not? And you are an invader"

"Okay then I'll just leave" she teased "See ya tomorrow"

He tightened his hold on her "Oh no you don't, there is a penalty you must pay for invading my domain"

"Gulp and what might that be?

"You have to stay here with me the whole night, sneaky female. I will decide your punishment in the morning" he teased

"Ooo I have no intentions of going anywhere" she answered sexily

She saw two golden eyes glowing in the dark looking into hers, they were the only things she could see in the dark room. He was now staring into her eyes so intensely it sent a rush of heat through her core, and she knew he had something he wanted to say

"Kagome?

"Yes Sesshoumaru?

"You make me happy, I want you with me permanently" is this something that you would want?

"As long as you'll have me I will stay Sesshoumaru"

"Will you be my mate, wife, and lifetime companion?

"Hah? what? Did I hear you correctly?

"Yes you did"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I'd love to, I came in here and crawled into your bed because I missed you, I was lonely, and couldn't sleep without you"

"I had the same problem, I was thinking about coming to your room but hesitated because I did not think that you were ready for that yet"

**Lemon starts**

Kagome kissed him untied his haori, quickly slipped her hands inside it feeling his body, and rolled him on top of her. Kagome then wrapped her legs around his waist, and ground into him earning her a groan from him

They slowly stripped each other of their clothing, Sesshoumaru kissed her then trailed kisses down her body, to her nether region, licked, and gently nipped at her thighs. He tasted her, this time more intensely and deeper then before she was about to come and stopped him

Sesshoumaru did not need to ask why he crawled up her body, locked eyes with her, and kissed her without closing them. With one smooth long gentle thrust he was all the way inside, her innocence was gone, and she came at the same time. He stilled himself wanting to let her adjust to his size, but Kagome arched her back and thrust into him

Sesshoumaru started moving in and out, at the same time he sucked on her nipples, then moved back up to her lips, Kagome started kissing him with a savage wanton lust. He licked the area where he would be marking her that turned her on more, she came many times, he started going faster she moaned he knew she was near her final release, and his was fast approaching

"_**Ohhh god's Se, Sesshoumaruuu"**_

"**I love you Kagomeee" **he said

Sesshoumaru plunged his fangs into her neck, her body felt strange, she followed her new urge and did the same to him while they both came, it was like a river flowing out of them. Done riding out their orgasms they stopped, and rested, Kagome kissed his lips down to his chest, then moved back up to his lips again, Kagome cupped his face in her hands looked deep into his beautiful golden eyes intensely

"I love you Sesshoumaru"

The minute those words left her mouth he was rock hard again, without breaking contact she rolled Sesshoumaru onto his back, and began to ride him. While he moved his hands from her hips, up to her breasts, and fondled them, her nipples became as hard as rock , and her core heated up around him

Insane with lust he thrust up into her "Ahhh Kagome that's what I want ride me, ride me hard, _**Kagome yesss"**_

"_**Uh Sesshoumaru" **_

Kagome licked his mating mark, Sesshoumaru licked hers, and that started the whole thing all over again. Kagome got on her hands and knees, and Sesshoumaru eagerly took advantage of his females submission, and she was soon screaming his name again

"That's right Kagome scream my name, come for me" he coaxed

"Sesshoumaru don't stop, harder, yesss faster it feels so good I love you"

"Yes little one and I you"

"_**Ahhhhh Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Oh Koishiiiii" **_he cried out with his release, hours passed before they stopped and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms

**Lemon ends **

The next morning Azumi, and Amaya were in the kitchen. Azumi was helping Amaya get the food ready "Azumi lord Sesshoumaru did it last night, he finally took her as his mate" Amaya said with a big smile

"Ahhh you sensed it two Amaya, I sensed Kagome going into his room last night, and I had my fingers crossed that they would finally mate"

"Azumi for the past few nights they weren't sleeping much while in separate rooms, and our lord received word that his brother had come out of his coma, and he got a big evil smile on his lips, then he and Kagome left very early this morning" Amaya said

"Amaya you know what that means he was about to do something wicked" Azumi replied

"Oh yes I do it's a rare event with him but it happens once in awhile. Something tells me that we should prepare something special, I have a feeling he, and Kagome will be returning with guests

"Amaya I'll go and get some rooms ready" Azumi said

They had all the rooms, and food ready in no time at all. Azumi helped Amaya prepare a wide selection of various foods, meats ,vegetables, and fruits the table was set as though it was readied for a banquet for a formal occasion

**Sesshoumaru's nasty revenge prank, marked**

After Sesshoumaru received word that Inuyasha was awake from his coma, and was up and functioning normally. Sesshoumaru could not wait to put his revenge plan into action ,oh and it was going to be the nastiest, sickest prank of the century, Sesshoumaru told Kagome his plan, and told her that he'd be back in a few days

"Oh no you don't Sesshoumaru your not going alone, I'm going with you. Besides I want to see this myself I will enjoy it more then you know" Kagome said

"Hm, I did not think you'd want to go, and be any where near him especially after what I heard you say in your unconscious state your first day in my castle" he said

"What did I say? Kagome inquired

"You said you wished Inuyasha was dead, asked why he couldn't just die, that you wished you had never met him, and that I was right about him"

"Sesshoumaru now I do not care, I have you, and I am happier then I've ever been, or believed possible" she said

"And I am with you as well my miko, some of the benefits of you being an Inu youkai is you can put up a barrier, and not be seen, heard, or scented by others" remember I taught you this? Now's your first time doing it in a real situation, we may hide and watch the results of my illusion prank" Sesshoumaru told her

Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to walk into the forest, when he got deep into the forest, and near some bushes Inuyasha heard moans, and heavy breathing. When he crept up to the bushes, and peeked the sight he saw made his jaw drop, his mouth gap open wide, and his heart stop, and he froze in place unable to move, or speak plus he was nearly unable to think

There was Kikyo, and Naraku laying in the 69 position, she being eaten out by Naraku, while she sucked on his shaft, they separated "Did Inuyasha ever do anything like that for you? Naraku asked

"No the lazy bastard, I saw him naked once, and believe me you have way more dick then him, now fuck me"

Then Naraku rolled her onto her back, entered her, and started pumping Kikyo lay under Naraku writhing in lust filled ecstasy, while tongue kissing him "How I love you Naraku, ohhh fuck me Naraku, harder, _**ah Narakuuu"**_

"Kikyo your so tight ah shit, _**Kikyo"**_

During their orgasms Naraku being a spider demon bit her, and gave her a mark on her neck that changed to look like a small spider. Now Kikyo you are my mate, bound to me for life, I love you"

"Yes my beautiful Naraku I am and happy to be yours, my mate by the time Stupidyasha wakes up it will already be tooo late" she gloated

That woke Inuyasha up fast "Ohhh really stupid yasha is already awake you cheap two timing whore, and I betrayed Kagome for you" how the fuck could you do this shit? and of all people with Naraku? I guess you love guys who kill you, maybe that's what I should'a done" Inuyasha snapped

"Look who's talking you left Kagome, and did not worry if she lived or died" what did you think that I was going to wait for you to do the same shit to me? Oh I know all about it how, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga beat your ass over Kagome"

"Inuyasha you do not know what you have missed, Kikyo gives the best blow jobs, so when you kissed her you were kissing something else to" Naraku taunted

"Oh shit" Kagome said

"Ouch that had to hurt" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Not for long you won't bastard" Inuyasha snapped then pulled tetsusaeiga, he was about to use his wind scar on them, when Naraku put out his miasma cloud and floated upward with Kikyo in his arms "Get back here you pussy"

"Hehehe" Naraku laughed

Inuyasha yelled "Blades of blood" flung them at them toward the pair, one hit Kikyo then she and Naraku disappeared ,Inuyasha dropped to his knees "What have I done? he said

Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru at first in shocked silence, then said "Holy shit that looked to damn real" and laughed so hard if Sesshoumaru hadn't put his arm around her when he did she would have fell flat on her ass

"I take it you approve miko"

"Hehehe oh god's Sesshoumaru I'm going to die from laughing so hard"

"You know what koi? I waited 3 months do that"

"Se, Se, Sesshoumaru" Kagome got out between laughs, and gasps for air "Wh, what would have happened if Inuyasha had tried to touch them?

They would have felt real to the touch, when I create such an illusion it looks, sounds, smells, and feels real in a sense they're like poppet's. Kagome that is not all I did to my fool brother, I also used ancient magic's to mark the real clay miko with a spider mark on her neck, now if Inuyasha try's to convince himself it wasn't real, when he sees her again she will bear the mark, and she'll never be able to rid herself of it"

Kagome bent giving Sesshoumaru deep bows "You are the master, I bow to you in honor I will reward well later" Sesshoumaru can we please stop at Keade's village, and take Miroku, Sango, and Shippou with us? so I can visit with them, and tell them of this they will love it, plus they'll never tell"

"Okay but lets go fast before the Hanyou returns"

"Thank you Sexymaru"

They entered Kaede's village, told the others why they did not come there sooner was because Inuyasha was there, and then told them about the prank, and Kikyo's new permanent spider mark, they all laughed till they ached

"Lord Sesshoumaru ye are full of surprises, I always thought ye would kill Inuyasha, not do something so humorous, and the part ye did with the spider mark on Kikyo is hilarious, and pure genius" Keade said

**The flight to Sesshoumaru's castle, and Shippou gets a new home**

Kagome hugged Keade, and said goodbye, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got on Kirrara's back, and they all left to go to Sesshoumaru's castle. While they were in mid flight "I knew when lord Sesshoumaru took you that you would live and be happy, and that he cared for you very much" Miroku stated

"So did we" Sango, and Shippou said

Shippou sniffed "Not only that you guys, Kagome's an Inuyoukai miko now"

"Sorry guys I forgot to show, and tell you incase Inuyasha did come back before we could get away, I am not ready for him to know yet" Kagome told them

"Kagome can I see your Inu Youkai form? Shippou asked

"Sure you can" Kagome showed him she had the same markings as Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru who was holding her from behind said "Welcome back my little mate" then kissed her

"See that I'm so happy Inu youkai are very affectionate with their mates, thank the Kami's she's with Sesshoumaru" Shippou said to Sango, and Miroku

"Shippou would you like to come and live with us at the castle? Rin has been asking for you, plus there are other demon children there you two will have plenty of little friends to play with" Kagome said

"Yes, yes, yes I want to" Shippou answered excitedly "Is it alright with lord Sesshoumaru?

"Yes kit it is more then alright with me you need to be away from Inuyasha permanently, he is not a good influence on you" Sesshoumaru stated

They all landed on the grounds of Sesshoumaru's castle "Good to see your return my lord" the staff greeted

"Thank you" he replied

Azumi bolted out of the castle and over to Kagome welcome back lady of the castle" Azumi teased "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and friends will you please follow me?

"What are you up to Azumi? Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously

"You will find out when we get there" Azumi led them to the dining hall, when they all caught sight of the table with all food, and drink set on it, looks of shock crossed their faces

Kogome gasped, then said "Oh my god this is so beautiful"

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life" Sango commented

Amaya came out "Sango this is Amaya the woman who cooks the best food you will ever taste in you entire life" Kagome said

"Amaya, Azumi what you two conspired in this? Sesshoumaru asked

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have rooms already prepared for your guests" Azumi told him

"Lord Sesshoumaru the meal is for two reasons to celebrate you and Kagome becoming mates, and to honor your guests, congratulations my lord to you, and Kagome" Amaya said

"You see this monk Kagome, Azumi ,and Amaya have organized all the females in my castle to plot against the males, and soon your woman will join the pack" Sesshoumaru joked

Kagome introduced them all to each other, they all loved Shippou, the meal was served, everyone took their places. Rin came in and hugged Shippou, took his hand, and asked him to sit next to her at the table, which he happily did

"Guess what Rin I'm going to be living here" Shippou told her

Rin"s little heart burst with joy "Oh goody" Rin said, after they finished eating Shippou and Rin took off to go play

Kagome Showed Sango, and Miroku around "Sesshoumaru would you come to my time with me? I want my family to meet you, they do not even know that I am mated"

"Yes Kagome" when do you wish to leave?

"Whenever you feel ready" Sesshoumaru

"We may leave now if you like"

"Sango, Miroku ask for anything you need in my absence"

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru" they answered, then Kagome, and Sesshoumaru left

**The well house surprise**

As they flew to the well Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and saw that a sneaky devious grin had crossed her lips, and then caught the scent of her arousal. He began to imagine the many pleasurable things he could do to his little mate, and all that she could do to him

"Kagome do you need me to relieve you? Because we can stop and do so, I am more then willing to" he said and kissed her neck knowing how much it turned her on "Wanna play doggie catch the miko?

"No Sesshoumaru I can wait till later" she answered "If he only knew what I have planned, and was going to do to him" she thought

"Damn I thought kissing her neck would get her to stop for sure, that usually makes her ready, then she ravages me, hmm but still she is up to something" Sesshoumaru thought

They neared the well, Sesshoumaru descended fast, and gracefully. Kagome noticed one change, Sesshoumaru being with her going through the well there was no blue light, and wait for countless seconds to pass instead before arriving in her time they were on the other side in the blink of an eye

"You are wondering why so fast my miko, it is because we are mates, you are a youkai miko, and we share each others powers now" Sesshoumaru explained she only smiled sneakily

"That's not all we're gonna share" she thought, and mentally grinned deviously

**Lemons start**

Sesshoumaru were now standing inside the well house beside the well. First Kagome put a barrier on the well so Inuyasha could not pass through, then around the outside of the well house. she put her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, and started kissing, him he immediately hardened, she could feel it poking her, she quickly stripped him of his armor and swords, then he removed her sword

Next thing Sesshoumaru knew he was on the ground, in a sitting position, with his back up against the side of the well, with a ravenous mate straddling him, she had his haori, and hakama opened so fast he didn't know what hit him, so he did the same to her

she kissed him, while they groped each other, she rubbed back and forth on his manhood, he could feel her wetness leaking out of her onto his shaft. She placed open mouthed kisses from his lips, to his chest then licked his nipples he moaned, one of his hands hung on to the lip of the well and he dug his claws into the wood

He took hold of her full breasts, gently sucked, and licked each nipple "Sesshoumaru" she moaned.

Kagome now mindless with lust raised herself up a bit, and took his length inside her sliding it into her hot core. She moved up and down slowly at first, then after a while sped up, and started climaxing, Sesshoumaru soon followed with his own, both cried out each others names when they hit their peaks

"_**God's yesss Kagome"**_

"_**My Sesshoumaru"**_ she wasn't done with him yet, Kagome now had Sesshoumaru totally naked, and he her in no time at all

"Kagome what are you up to now? And what are you going to do to me now?

"Awww Sesshy it's not going to hurt"

She stood in front of him, with her back to him so he snaked one arm around her waist, and fondled her breasts with the other hand, while kissing her neck. Kagome rolled her ass into his manhood, and it was now in the crack of her ass, and she rubbed up and down his shaft he rapidly became so hard it ached

"For the love of the Kami's woman are you trying to make your friend explode" before you get him inside you again

"Don't worry Sesshy I will take good care of Ru, he will only explode inside his favorite home I promise" please lay on your back? I have a surprise for you I promise you will

like it" he did as asked

With her back to him Kagome positioned herself on her hands, and knees over him her legs spread her face just above his shaft., seeing her ass this close to his face made him insane, Sesshoumaru didn't need to ask he grabbed her hips, and had his tongue inside her so fast she gasped slightly, and came. she had her back arched, took his length in her mouth and ravenously lavished it with attention, Sesshoumaru moaned arching his back after lavishing each other with attentions for what seemed like forever both came hard feeling like they were going to explode

Now limp and panting he lay them on their sides, held her in his arms, and rested, but Sesshoumaru had a scheme of his own. After a few minutes had passed Sesshoumaru kissed her, then rubbed against her, the minute he did he was hard, he rubbed one hand up and down her ass, turned Kagome onto her back, placed his shaft between her nether lips and rubbed up and down she was soon writhing beneath him

"My turn" he said

As he slid in Kagome"s walls clamped around him, she was coming already, and calling out his name both were mindless with lust, she thrust her hips, and gripped his ass pulling him into her Sesshoumaru sped up his pace, not long after he was pounding into her with inhuman speed

"Kami's yes" she said " _**Ahhh Sesshoumaru"**_

"Yes woman call my name, I love it when you do" he said, both came a few times stopped, and rested

Kagome found herself on her hands and knees, with a hard as a rock Sesshoumaru pounding away inside her, he licked her mating mark, and she was soon climaxing. Sesshoumaru had already shared two of his own orgasms with her while she had numerous releases when he got to his third and final one, he scented she was near hers to

"Kagome come with me, I will not stop until you do" he coaxed "_**Kagomeeeee"**_

"_**Ohhh god's yes Sesshyyy"**_

The two of them collapsed on the floor to exhausted to move, though the two did not realize it yet they had been at it for three hours. They dressed and, Kagome took Sesshoumaru into the shower where they enjoyed bathing together

**Lemon ends**

"What of you family are they not here? He asked

"No Sesshoumaru they will be back in a little while, they always go to visit my aunt for a few hours on Mondays" Kagome answered

Sesshoumaru was amazed at all the machines, and various other things the modern era had, but he was most drawn to the books, Kagome's family had a wide selection. He found the one on female anatomy very interesting, then he looked down to his crotch and thought no wonder you want to stay in there

Kagome didn't know Sesshoumaru had a photographic memory, and was he going to put it to good use, she took him on a tour of her house, the last stop was her bedroo. He saw something partly sticking out from under her mattress, being a curious mate he went over and pulled it out to get a look, Kagome turned a deep shade of red he'd never seen before, he started to open the book and she panicked

"No, no, no Sesshoumaru don't you can't give it back" but he didn't

"Hm, maybe you have something to hide? Do you mate? He teased holding it up over his head while she tried to grab it "No I must inspect it first" Kagome finally gave up and sat on her bed with her face buried in her hands

"Gods I am going to die" she thought

He opened the book looked there on the pages inside he saw pictures of every sexual position there was in existence it intrigued him "Hm interesting, very detailed portraits indeed" why be embarrassed? no need to hide Kagome" want to try page 47? He asked grinning a lecherous grin

She looked Sesshoumaru "You dirty dog"

"Yes and I am, and proud to be one, say that when I make you scream my name"

**Lemon starts**

He had them both naked in under a minute Sesshoumaru laid on his back on her bed, and had her on her knees on top of him with her back to him. Sesshoumaru put his length inside her, he nearly went insane when Kagome started to move back and forth, watching her ass move towards him made him three times as hot and soon they both came

" Ooooo Kagome this feels so good, I want more, we have to try the rest of what's in that book"

"Sessh we don't have time to look through the whole book"

"Have no fear I can look at pictures, writing, and other things remember, and copy every detail if need be"

"Oh great a pervy dog with a photographic memory" she said, soon they were calling each others names while multiple orgasms overwhelmed them

"Kagome harder, _**Yesss"**_

"_**Ohh god's" **_They called, they lay there, rested, then during their shower were at it gain, they'd just finished 20 minutes before Kagome's family returned

**Lemon end**

"Sesshoumaru what's going on you seem hotter then usual? is it Youkai mating season?

"No my miko you do not know so I will tell you, you are in heat, with Youkai's when our female is in heat it arouses us three times as much"

"You mean that's why I feel like I can't get enough of you? And I thought it was from me being a Youkai miko" Kagome replied "Sesshoumaru how long will I be in heat for?

"Three weeks then you will return to normal"

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the kitchen with Kagome, she made dinner for everyone, she gave Sesshoumaru ramen with meat to try he loved it. Kagome's family arrived and saw that the table was set, and dinner was ready, she introduced Sesshoumaru, and her family to each other, then told them that she, and Sesshoumaru were mates

"He is beautiful, and I love his hair, and markings. My new son in law is better for you Kagome, he is calm, refined, and very patient" Hotomi Kagome's mother said

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru replied looking well pleased

"I want grandchildren you two, coming from you two they will of great beauty, and strength" Hitomi informed them

"I want children some day" Sesshoumaru answered

"Yeah me to but not right away, I wanna have fun first' said Kagome

"Can you stay and visit till tomorrow? Hitomi asked, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome

"Yes" both answered

"Oh mom before I forget this is for a gift from me, and Sesshoumaru"

Hitomi opened it, inside there were 3 silk kimono's one light blue, a peach one, and the third was rose red "Oh my god they are beautiful thank you so much" Hitomi said

"Yeah mom Sesshoumaru picked the blue, and peach ones, and I picked the red one"

"You both have excellent taste" Hitomi praised

Kagome told, and showed her mother that she was a Youkai miko, Hitomi loved the way she looked. Instead of running in terror. Buyo the cat rubbed the side of his face on Kagome's leg as if giving his approval, then walked over to, sniffed, and meowed at Sesshoumaru

"Yes you may" Sesshoumaru answered, Buyo jumped up on his lap rubbed the side of his face on Sesshoumaru's hand ,curled up and had a nap

"You under stand what he said? Hitomi asked

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied "He asked if he could jump up on my lap. Kagome I will tell you a secret that Sango doesn't know Kirrara was my father's companion when he was alive, they traveled everywhere together" Sesshoumaru explained

After lunch Kagome took Sesshoumaru to the Goshinboko tree "You know Sesshoumaru we will have to bring Shippou, and Rin here to meet my family, their our children along with our own we will have some day" Sesshoumaru said nothing he only quickly pulled her to him, and passionately kissed her "Wow what was that for, did I do something good? Kagome ateased

"Yes you called Rin, and the Kit our children that makes me happy more then you know"

"Why Sesshy you big softie"

"If you tell anyone that I will hunt you down like the dog I am, and bite you" Sesshoumaru promised

"Sesshys a big softie, Sesshys a big softie" Kagome taunted then ran

Sesshoumaru chased her all over the property, caught her hiding behind the tree, grabbed her about the waist, lifted her up, and gently bit one of her butt cheeks. Hitomi looked out the window watched the two at play for a brief few seconds, she left the window wearing a big smile

"I'll be a grandmother not long from now" Hitomi thought

"Ohhh Kagome you are in trouble I am going to give you the biggest surprise of your life" Sesshoumaru promised

"What is it Sesshy honey? She asked trying to con him into telling her

"You'll find out when we go home, I can't tell you now" he said

**The return home, and passion in the tree**

The next day Kagome, and Sesshoumaru said their farewells to her family, and left they went down the well, and were back in the feudal era in no time. They gracefully arose form the well at warp speed, Sesssoumaru flew them to a tree that was well over a thousand years old, the branches were thick and 6 feet wide, Sesshoumaru landed on a huge branch high above the ground

**Lemon starts**

"Sesshoumaru what are we doing in a tree?

"I promised you a surprise" did I not? And you are about to get it"

He sat on the branch with his back against the trunk, kept Kagome on his lap facing him straddling his lap, he opened her kimono licked her mating mark, kissed her neck fondled her breasts, and taunted her nipples with his tongue causing her to rub against him. Not being able to take anymore Kagome kissed him savagely, untied, then opened his haori, and hakama, he raised his body up, she pulled his hakama down past his hips without breaking the kiss, and impaled herself on his length

She was so hot she rode him hard, and came numerous times, it ran out of her soaking his shaft, while kissing him, at the same time her tongue battled his for dominance, she grunted. They broke the kiss and sucked on each others mating marks, which only increased their lust three fold, she traced the outer edges of his ears with her tongue, and gently nipped them he was mindless with lust

"Come for me Sesshoumaru, join me your close I can feel it"

"Ride me mate, ride me hard" he said **"Ahhhhh"**

"**Yesss Sesshoumaru" **

"Miko you are an assassin" did the demon council send you after me? He joked

Kagome gently licked, and sucked his nipples, he hardened immediately I'm not done with you yet Koi, you make me so hot I cant stand it" Kagome stated

"More Kagome please more?

"Sesshoumaru I intend to make you come till you cant walk" they shared many releases

When their final releases approached he put his left arm around her waist, and dug the claws of his right hand into the branch, he arched his back up and thrust into her hard, she noticed he was unusually crazed, and fevered. Kagome dug her claws into the tree above Sesshoumaru and held on from the force of her impending orgasm, both started to come their fangs elongated, their eyes bled red, and they felt like their bodies were going to explode

"_**God's yes Gome"**_

"_**Sesshoumaru ahhhhh" **_unlike their previous releases these were unusually intense. and long

To exhausted to move they went limp and rested in each other's arms. "Kagome I never came that hard before in my life"

**Lemon ends**

Kagome tried to get off of Sesshoumaru, and separate from him but found she couldn't they, were stuck because he was knotted inside her "Sesshoumaru what is going on?

"We are stuck because I am knotted inside you, so we cannot separate"

"How long will this last?

Some times a few minutes, or more" he answered, he inched his way down the branch, lay flat on his back "Kagome lay on me like a bed, make yourself comfortable, and relax" she did, he waited a few minutes "Kagome look at me I have to tell you something" Sesshouomaru said, she obeyed

"Oh Kami's" your not going to tell me that were going to be like this all day are you?

"No not that something else, you are pregnant" he told her

"_**What, **_are you freaking kidding me?

"Kagome I assure you that I am not, that is why we are stuck I wasn't, expecting it this soon, and it doesn't happen often" are you upset?

"No just shocked"

"Kagome it is also going to be twins a boy, and girl"

"How long will I be pregnant?

"Three months humans carry for nine months, one month of youkai pregnancy equals three months of human pregnancy"

"Well that's a plus I don't have to do nine months"

"Kagome when I said I'd give you a surprise getting pregnant wasn't it, but mating in the tree was"

"Ah Sessh this tree will always hold fond memories for me"

A few minutes later they were able to separate, the first thing they did was head for the nearest hot spring, bathed, and held each other, the mates dressed, and headed for the castle .When they arrived they passed the guards who sniffed, when they were gone the guards all grinned, and nodded to each other knowing she was pregnant

Suddenly famished Sesshoumaru, and Kagome went to the dining hall, and were greeted with Azumi, and Amaya "Congratulations lord Sesshoumaru, and lady Kagome, new pups will soon come" they said

Kagome told Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin they were overjoyed, Shippou, and Rin couldn't wait for the pups to arrive, when Kagome told Sango she would only be pregnant for 3 months

"You lucky dog" Sango said

"Woof, woof, woof" Kagome barked in jest

Sesshoumaru seated Kagome on his lap at the table, while they ate, a week later Kagome, and Sesshoumaru returned to her era, and told her mother she was pregnant with twins, Hitomi hugged Kagome, then thanked her, and Sesshoumaru

"I knew you could do it" Hitomi teased Sesshoumaru, he grinned

"You mean I am going to be an uncle? Souta Questioned

"Yes little brother in law you are" Sesshoumaru teased

"Thanks uncle Maru" Sota joked

"Monk, taija I have a home not far from the village that is on my lands" would you like to live in it?

Sango gasped then with shocked looks on their faces "Yes please lord Sesshoumaru" and thank you" they answered, Sango, and Miroku were married soon after that

**A prince, and princess are born, tormenting the hanyou**

The three months passed Kagome was in labor, Sesshoumaru stayed with her the whole time. They had a beautiful son, and daughter she named the boy Maru he looked exactly like Sesshoumaru, she named the girl Sakura she looked like Sesshoumaru, and Kagome combined

Kagome and Sesshoumaru took the twins, Shippou, and Rin to meet her family. Souta, Shippou, and Rin were buddies in an instant. Kagome's family, and Sesshoumaru's staff along with Shippou, and Rin spoiled them rotten

A few years later Shippou, and Rin became mates, and had 3 pups, Miroku and Sango had 5 kids. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had a second set of twins, a boy, and girl, and another girl after that, they now had 5 pups of their own. Oh and Sesshoumaru's three daughter's loved torturing him

"Females child or grown I am out numbered, and doomed, no male stands a chance" he stated

Not long after Sesshoumaru's all to real Naraku, and Kikyo illusion, and putting the spider mark on her neck, when Inuyasha saw Kikyo again, and the spider mark he turned on her. Kikyo tried to kill Inuyasha, they briefly battled, he won plunging his sword into her, and as luck would have it, while dying Kikyo was immediately pulled into hell by Naraku who had been killed by Sesshoumaru not long after he had mated Kagome

Right after Kikyo was sucked into hell, Inuyasha repented, apologized to Kagome, and Sesshoumaru, he went on to live a normal life. He Kagura as his mate she was a perfect match for him equally as rotten tempered as him, a challenge and more then he could handle when he started up Sesshoumaru enjoyed it, and laughed his ass off

Sesshoumaru's daughters enjoyed torturing their poor uncle to no end, of course Sesshoumaru loved it, when they were busy with Inuyasha he got a break, and they hardly bugged him anymore. Inuyasha, and Kagura had triplets two girls, and a boy, his daughters joined Sesshoumaru's in relentlessly torturing him

"Ow, crap I'm out numbered, five females against one male, it ain't fair I tell ya, it ain't fair. Come on Sessh get yours off me" will ya? Inuyasha pled "My two are bad enough"

"Sorry little brother they love, and favor you"

As they continued their assault on their favorite target, the pups then went for his cute little doggie ears, petting, and stroking them, though they were always gentle it bugged Inuyasha to no end. Sesshoumaru was highly amused at the antics of the pups, and observed smiling evilly, especially when they went into tickle the hanyou mode

"Aw come on Kagura you could at least help me out here we are mates, and Kagome you to after all three of them are yours"

"Sorry Yash no can do" both replied

"Besides haven't you heard? You must never disrupt a pups play time, it is essential to their healthy growth cycle" Kagura ragged

"Yes so enjoy, and have fun uncle, papa" Kagome added, then she and Kagura left

"Wenches, you traitors" Inuyasha replied "Oh why couldn't they have had all boys? Then a guy would stand a chance"


End file.
